Predicting positions of human or animal joints in image data such as depth images, color video images and other types of images may be useful in many application domains such as augmented reality, immersive gaming, human computer interaction and others. In many of these application domains joint positions are to be predicted in real-time and often the available image data may be noisy or incomplete.
Existing joint position prediction systems may involve several stages of computation. Typically a prediction system is trained in advance using labeled image data. Often the training process is time consuming and computationally intensive.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known joint position prediction systems.